


Heroes of Ice Ray Academy

by JayarielDrillowup



Category: Forgotten Realms, Magic: The Gathering, Superhero City (Facebook Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayarielDrillowup/pseuds/JayarielDrillowup





	Heroes of Ice Ray Academy

Heroes of Ice Ray Academy  
It is true. I have had heroes hiding out for a long time spying out the weaknesses of all my rivals here. Two of these only are actual toons but the rest are not. All are merely rp aspects of myself as created in my imagination. Here now are the rest of my characters I have created besides Zerocurew who will someday soon hopefully become my alternate player names here.

Jenna, Firemage my youngest daughter  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human Adept  
Experience: Only counting fights with my brothers, 150. Fighting Heartless and demons, 250. Combined for 400.  
Favorite weapon: Two Rivers Crossbow of Flaming Oblivion.  
Temperament: If you see me talking or fighting with my brothers and they start running, then my anger is controlling my cursed body. Other than that, I am pretty calm.  
Short bio: Fought beside my twin brothers Chad Rockwell and Chad Hansen-Ricks when demons attacked our former home, Ice Ray Academy. Now I suffer from the same bloodcurse as them and have come here to train with them to someday succeed where our ancestors failed to destroy the demon Jacob, the destroyer of our school, and the Mad Wizard Urvon, foul curser of our family's bloodline, who are our mortal archenemies! (Currently Bloodcurse temporarily cured)

 

Next up my twin sons Chad Rockwell and Chad Hansen-Ricks

Chad Rockwell (Currently The Inkling)  
Nickname(s): Eli  
Age: 24  
Hobbies: Reading, studying, wizarding athletics  
Pet(s): white owl named Snowflake  
Positive Traits: usually good and positive attitude.  
Negative Traits: moody at times  
Blood: human/some changeling  
Weapons: Only the limits of godmoding against opponents in battle. But to be fair, I use the Quidditch Sword of the Flamewind.  
Temperament: I have more patience than my younger brother Chad Hansen-Ricks and more bloodthirsty instincts than my younger sister Jenna Firemage. Thus I am a cunning adversary who only fights to defend the honor and integrity of my family and closest friends when I role play online.  
Any Background Info: The son of an original member of Ice Ray Academy. Not only that, but he also has the inherited, but uncontrollable, ability to change into people, animals, etc. This curse is the result of a spell cast upon his father by an evil wizard while he was a student at the magical school, Castle Hogwarts. Before dying, Porter Rockwell (his foster father) knowingly passed this curse down to Chad. After a long time, Chad finally mastered his curse and so he no longer loses control of himself. He is also an officially registered animagus and his animagi form is a wolverine. Chad is 5'9 inches tall and weighs 190 pounds. He is skinny but muscular and wears leather and woolen clothes that are colored bluish grey. His eyes are blue and his hair is dark brown and he wears eyeglasses. (Bloodcurse seems fully healed)

Chad Hansen-Ricks  
Nickname(s): Cerb  
Age: 22  
Any Background Info: Due to having many powerful enemies of his family, Chad, his sister Jenna, and their brother Chad Rockwell were separated at birth to be guided under the protection of anonymous friends. After sixteen years of working on his powers to better be a goodly wizard, Chad joined his brother Chad Rockwell and their father Chase Hansen-Ricks and their uncle Devin the Abjurer. But they all failed, Chad has had amnesia since the fateful day when they tried to help unsuccessfully rebel against the evil ruler of Ice Ray Academy, a demon named Jacob. The attempt failed, the school was destroyed and now Chad had been sent here to regroup with a few fellow classmates as well as to regain his memory and become a better wizard. Not only that, but he also has the inherited, but uncontrollable, ability to change into people, animals, etc. This curse is the result of a spell cast upon his father by another evil wizard while he was a student at the magical school, FrostBite School. Before dying, I unknowingly passed this curse down to Chad. It currently manifests whenever he is under a lot of stress or is extremely angry at his amnesiac condition and heritage. However, he had only been there a few short months before the cursed personal enemy of his family came after him. He faced this evil wizard, by the name of Urvon and won, but at a great price. He has again lost his memory of his past.

After training for quite a few years, Chad had undergone the transition from being cursed to becoming an animagus.  
Now he had to regain his lost memory and find his twin brother at Ice Ray Academy in order to deal with these dual threats to their family. But the school was destroyed again and he and his brother were separated again. But he has heard rumors that a sister he never met has been searching for him too and that she might hold the clues needed to help him regain his lost memory. His younger brother Chad Rockwell also has clues in his memory for this same purpose. 

Physical Appearance: Chad is a muscular young adult. He is 6'1 and weighs 200 pounds and usually wears workout clothes all the time. His eyes are brown and his hair is blackish brown.

 

Now for teachers and family friends.

Name:Sephrenia Darklighter

Age:400 (but looks like she is still in her twenties). 

Race:Styric

Height:4'10 inches

Weight:250 pounds

Eyes:Green

Hair:Black

Appearance: She wears a white robe much like a monk and is very neat and simple. Has the appearance of an aura over her head. This is a result of being faithful by worshipping her gods in quiet places when not working. 

Background info:She prefers to be called Sephrenia and is from a land in the far east area of Africa. Due to the brutal persecution of her race, most of her family has been killed, and she only has been able to enjoy the company of her race's vast multitude of gods while seeking a place to live and work throughout her long life.Sephrenia heard about Ice Ray Academy from a hieriarch at the Basilica in Demos while she was passing through on her way. Her main purpose in life is a continual search for the knowledge that will stop the persecution of her race. The only oddity her race has is a complete lack of reading skills. This is because their gods have forbidden the practice entirely in hope of keeping them pure from the corruption of words through reading. Currently teaching as a professor of oral history at Ice Ray Academy and the most gentle looking and peaceful of my female characters.

Possibly my oldest ally of all time.

Lefae (pronounced Leff - ay)  
age: some age around a thousand  
interests: piano playing, singing  
race: vampire  
ancestory : Transylvanian, Japanese 

bio: Lefae spent her life in a Tavern on the outskirts of a city, playing the piano for the customers to pay for her wages. She is always seen with her fiery cousin, who seems to think she has to protect Lefae like a mother. Lefae looks like a regular seventeen year old girl, with long black hair, pale skin, victorian/goth dressing style, and the average vampires crimson eyes. She is very old and wise, yet she seems to stay with the pesonality of a well mannered, polite, sweet, and talented young girl. Though a vampire, she seems to be harmless, and is very rarely seen out hunting for human blood. When news of her existence caught whiff, a half vampire hunter was sent out to the tavern to retrieve information and then destroy the subject, Lefae. Later, they both end up fleeing the city and heading West, when the vampire hating city tried to hunt and prosecute them, they are now travelling far across the lands, slowly making their way to the Forbidden Forest on the grounds of Ice Ray Academy, where the undead and the forgotten live.

Name: Devon the Adjurer.  
Age: 25  
Hair/eye color: Black/Blue  
Background: The study of magic opened your eyes, not just to the arcane arts, but to the world itself. With every spell you learned in college, every scrap about magic and the arcane arts that you absorbed, you were fascinated with how every piece of information carried with it a certain history, a window into another land or the writings and mind of another practitioner of magic. It was not long before the libraries and halls of the college began to seem oppressive, more like mausoleums than places of learning. You did not want to meet the fate of some of the elderly college scribes and librarians, lost within their own books- you wanted to travel, see what the world held for anyone with a passion for exploration and knowledge. You didn’t want to spend your life reading of other’s discoveries- you wanted to make some of your own and allow others to benefit from it.

Shortly after graduation, you set about planning your travels. Who knows what lost knowledge lies within the wilderness of the northern reaches of The Spine of the World, simply waiting for someone to uncover it?

Appearance: Devon is a young wizard in his late 20’s. He wears a robe with the designs of stars and moons stitched onto it. His staff of yulewood is approximately 5 feet long and is also a weapon in case his spells fail. Not much more is known except he graduated as the only human ever to do so from the magical island of the Snow Elves, Vorri.

Wondrer Icaricusata  
Age: 16+  
Race: Angelic male with shapechanging abilities.  
Info: Wondrer Icaricusata is as guessed probably a mixture of Wonder Boy and Kid Icarus. He has Wonder Boy's levling up and shapechanging/weapons abilities and Kid Icarus' flying and agility to back him up. I am still hammering out how this hybrid hero was created but I assure you that he will definately be hard to beat!

Urza the Practioner  
Race: Human Wizard  
Age: 49  
Hair/ Eye color: Brown/black

Bio: Ultimate Grandmaster Rping certification required. Please ask for details outside of the forum via pm on Facebook only.

Physical appearance: This man did not wear armor or fancy clothes like most heroes back then did. He wore only a simple red cape and, of all the weapons that he could have used, only carried a simple plain looking wand. When people first saw him, they assumed that he was only an apprentice to a great and powerful wizard. There were just two things about him that made him different than an apprentice back then. He had red eyes and a long scar that ran diagonally across his face, from the corner of his upper left eye to the bottom of his lower right cheek. He called himself "Urza the Practitioner."

Name: Rand Al'Thor  
Age: 50  
Weight: 220 pounds.  
Height: 6' 5"  
Appearance: Rand has a burn scar on his left and right palms in the shape of a heron. He has grey eyes and black hair and wields a scepter with dragons on it that are similar to the ones that are part of his arms. The dragons appeared as proof that Rand survived his fateful visit to the ruined city of Ruinvadreim to fulfill the prophecy of the Aiel, which said that the Carnacaern or chief of chiefs would be a son of them who would go thee and not perish. He also wears a cloak of material that changes colors depending on the situation and a heronblade.

History: Rand is a taravern, an individual who can affect the lives of others without doing much more then simple saying a name, fighting a battle, or traveling through a city. He was born with this ability. No one knows how to defeat this madness but the Ajah in the White Tower, and they have let him do as he pleases for fear of accidentally sealing the world's fate before Rand can defeat the great evil Baalzedom in the final war to determine the end of life as we know it.

Name: Bobby Starrunner (married to James Starrunner)

Age: 23 (was 18 during original frostbite)

Appearence: Long blonde hair and Blue eyes with beatiful skin. She is tall with a toned body. But that is only her normal appearence as she can change into anyone or anything she chooses.

Attitude: Bobby is extremely opposed to hurting people or trying to control people much to her biological parents dismay which is why then abandoned her. She showed signs of this ever since she was a toddler.

Special abilities: Bobby as extensive mutations yet mainly choses to stick to the magic she knows and loves yet in extreme situations or when her wand is gone she resorts to her other abilities.

She will always be a more powerful mutant then a witch but sometimes she can mix the two together to make a spell stronger but she doesnt do that much as it drains a lot of energy.

She in reality has every single mutation so far found in the human race, but the trick is she can only use one at a time except for ones that happen automatically for instance her heightened regenative healing.

History: Bobby was married to James 5 years ago during the original Frostbite before the school was destroyed.

Before coming to a magical school Bobby lived at Xavier School for the gifted where her other friends who arnt magical live.

Family: Her real parents whom She stays far away from whenever possible are Mystique and Magneto. She was adopted by Charles Xavier when she was only two as she was found abandoned in the middle of a feild of snow which she had been in for two days. She is now married to James StarRunner. James and Bobby were blessed with twin new born babies Kyle and Jade. 

Bobby is actually a triplet herself but was separated at birth from her brother Clue Bell and sister Collett Sackville-bagg

Name: Professor Fionnghall(Fingal) Darlin Litreen

Age: (looks 14) 68, 977, 342 (yes, that is human years)

Positions: Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher; Head of Silvermoon house

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 87 lbs

Eyes: Deep emotional teal--more to the green side. usually very widely open 

Hair: Pitch black hair, past his shoulders and usually pulled back in a loose and messy ponytail on the base of his neck

Skin: Very pale, a blush, a bruise or even where someone has grabbed his wrist too tightly is obvious.

Blood: Incanti(immortal race of creatures that usually feed off of humans.) and Human. There is no such thing as half in his background.

Personality: Genuinely professional in the classroom lately, but tends to be more on the depressive side when he is alone and usually has a dark look on his face. Not many people can make him genuinely smile (IE: James, Bobby, Eirian and choice few others).

Special Markings: Scars littering his face (and one slash on his cheek near his eyes and scars on the inside of his wrists where there are stones imbedded in them.

Family: Inhuman father, human mother.  
(has a younger cousin he takes care of named Eirian(the only living son of Fingal's father's older half sister)  
Siblings half-sister Kalindria, older by 7 years, shared parent is the mother; half brother Danou, older by 3 years, shared parent is the mother; half brother Kass, younger by approx 2 million years, shared parent is the father

Name: Eirian Leverett  
Age: 2 1/2 (looks 6)  
Height: 3'7"  
Weight: 45 lbs  
Eyes: Bright Spring Green  
Hair: Longish(past his ears), curly light blonde  
Skin: very pale  
Blood: Incanti  
Personality: A normal small boy, he likes to play pranks on the students and he likes to be praised when he does do something he knows he should. When he is around Fingal though, he acts like he is taking care of him, telling him when he should do this, making sure he takes care of himself etc. He really is a sweetheart of a baby.--and that's technically what he is.  
Special Markings: strange slash mark on his cheek

Jayariel Drillowup  
Male drow  
age 300 (looks 20)  
Height/ weight 5'4 180 pounds  
brown hair and eyes

Wields dual magical scimitars and is extremely fast and knowledgeable. Under the right circumstances can be a loyal friend but now is not the time. Born in the underground Drow city of Mezzoberanzen (yes I know he sounds very much like a certain other legendary drow in literature but I did not purposely use alkl of that info in his creation.) As a young child in Drow society, he watched the sacrifice of his dad as his wicked aunt performed it in service to the dread spider goddess Lloth. Being a high priestess, she was one of the more important leaders at the time and still is these many centuries later. Jayariel fled the city not too long afterwards and made his way to the Surface World.

Name: Corrine Daniels  
Age: 16 years old, age when girls believe they know everything.  
Gender: Female

Has innate magical resistance due to helping her family fend of tricky fae and sprites while as a child. Very good at what she does and so she is not to be underestimated in terms of speed and athleticism. Carries with her a special type of duct tape that once applied can not be removed except by her r Jayariel. Jenna Firemage and her twin brothers are Corrine's actual cousins but she never met them until she was ten years old, which should really not come very much as a surprise to anyone who has seen her magic at work.

Background: (See Ice Ray Academy: Magical Institute)

Name: Jayariel Drillowup  
Age: 1000  
Gender: Male  
A good Drow who has rebelled against his evil race and his race's creator to help defend humans and the weapons master at Ice Ray Academy. Only known weakness is technology.

Combat skills or magic if applicable: Extremely powerful in combat with his magical scimitars he inherited from his more famous ancestor. Also has the ability to speed up in combat to the point only Martians, magic users or those with the proper technology can see him.

Background info: As a young child in Drow society, he watched the sacrifice of his dad as his wicked aunt performed it in service to the dread fallen  
demi goddess Lloth. Being a high priestess, she was one of the more important leaders at the time and still is these many centuries later. Jayariel fled the city not too long afterwards and made his way to the Surface World. 

For centuries he wandered the world until pure chance put him in Australia during what became known as the Second World War as mortal humans termed it. Seeing how the allies were being defeated by the evil Japanese (that is how he viewed them), Jayariel would use his combat skills at night to prevent Japanese spies and saboteurs from attacking Australia and New Zealand while General MacArthur was planning his campaign to eventually retake the Phillipines and other countries captured and seized by the Japanese forces. To date no actual records have ever been uncovered or revealed to verify the existence of "The Spirit That kills By Night," as those who survived while beseiging would come to call the unnatural entity that slew countless numbers of their countrymen.

Following the end of the hostilities, he became a nomad and settled within a secret cave he built inside Ayer's Rock in the Australian Outback. It was on this fabled mountain that he encountered the young human female Corrine Daniels and the rest is history.

Jayariel and Corrine have been dating since she became a teenager. Beforehand, he was chosen by the academy's headmaster and headmistress to be the weapons master there and secretly her personal bodyguard as well. They have had many run ins with evil drow in the past sent by Lloth to capture him so she tends to get very defensive about his welfare. 

Last friend is Jaegarjumi a reddish panther from the Astral Realm. Weighs approximately 500 pounds and follows the telepathic commands of both Jayariel and Corinne. Jayariel befriended Jaegarjumi by saving him from his horrid former master who was using him to torture some Duergar, underground evil gray dwarves. Unfortunately the encounter ended in death and Jayariel swore a foolish oath to never harm another drow. That oath has since expired.

Jaegarjumi has undergone a fur color and personality change as a result of being turned into a cursed Lycan Panther.


End file.
